Top of the Table
Synopsis Old George’s position as second-best superhero in the Galaxy has prompted new George, with Arnie’s help, to market Thermoman-branded merchandise, including Thermo-suits and loo rolls! Meanwhile, George hopes that the new Superhero Assessment of Total Saves league table will prove that he is the same George and that Janet will therefore accept him as her husband -- but he's shocked and worried when he sees he has only come 14th! He decides to take some serious action – saving thousands of extra lives – to get back to the top where he belongs and ensure Janet's affections are secured. Plot Old George’s position as second-best superhero in the Galaxy (behind Omnipresentman because he can be everywhere at once) has prompted new George, with Arnie’s help, to market Thermoman-branded merchandise, including Thermo-suits and loo rolls! George hopes that the new Superhero Assessment of Total Saves league table will prove that he is the same George and that Janet will therefore accept him as her husband. (after missing the S.A.T.S league table on teletext twice) he finds out that he's now only 14th on the league table. To help boost his rating, he saves Tyler from jumping off the balcony multiple times, unfortunately he fails to prevent Tyler from jumping off when his (oversensitive) nose detects that Ella is about to be killed, so he take her back to her house, but takes her back again when he finds out it was part of Northolt Players production of 'Othello'. This makes Janet cross with George for ruining her parents play, but George points out that, according to the review of the play, that the best bit of it was when she was taken away, the worst bit was when she came back. He was putting a cast on Tyler's arm (broken by George's previous failure to rescue him) when he accidentally breaks the other arm while signing the cast, meanwhile Piers is invited as the best man for his cousin Deon's happens to be a famous football presenter wedding who he hates but will go as he hopes to be in the papers, Mrs Raven, who has £5000 tax to pay off, offers to provide a stripper and the booze for the stag night, Piers accepts this, not knowing that it's Mrs Raven that is the stripper that she'll provide! George's carelessness drives Janet to go out to smoke a cigarette, which prompts realising this George to remove all the tobacco and alcohol from the world, starting with Ella and Stanley's alcohol supply, Stanley is disturbed by George's comment that they'll have longer lives together. Janet is annoyed by George's "prohibition" and this makes George feel bad and his delight that it moved him to No.1 slot in the S.A.T.S (beating Unbeatableman in the process) and Arnie is angry at George as the only Thermoman-branded merchandise he can sell is a Voodoo Dollhe made a deal with Tyler just then to buy them and has even been getting junk mail for it from the Other Side of the Universe, so he starts to eats a burger as Janet goes out. She visits the health centre when it's closed and she finds out that Mrs Raven has set up a Speakeasy with her homemade booze, Janet finds Ella and Stanley as well, they go into the nurse's office for a game of "Doctors and Nurses" (they find each other attractive when drunk), as Ella goes into the nurses office, Stanley's get another bottle of Mrs Raven's home brew as his eyesight is coming back. Piers buys a whole crate of Mrs Raven's home brew and as he leaves, Mrs Raven gets ready to be the stripper for the stag night. Janet comes home to find George, still in his Thermoman outfit, is excessively obese more than 831 burgers AND the plastic toys that were for Cassie and Ollie, he can't even put out the forest fires in nearly a dozen countries Because it takes all night and morning to fly back and forth (which were all deliberately done, so that the people can inhale the smoke), this results in him being reduced to the bottom of the S.A.T.S table (behind Uselessman and Captain Crap), he then Returns in the morning bringing down the door and finds Arnie can Only sell Thermo-Fattie Dolls on sicks and to see Tyler in a worse condition and he has been reduced but to cheer him up Janet says she only loved the old George because of his weaknesses, to solve his problem, he has an Ultronian Liposuction, which involves a suction hose and a large truck (to put the excess fat in). Janet is pleased that George doesn't care about his S.A.T.S position, She then finds Ella and Stanley tied to each other in sheets at the health centre (covering most of their bodies, except the feet and their heads), later George takes down the table league and then he and Janet look out of the flat's window to find Piers screaming for help while attached to a lamppost with gaffer tape, which conceals certain parts of his body (Deon and his friends were NOT pleased with Mrs Raven as the stripper, so they decided to "lynch" him as Mrs Raven phoned him up to do it when she had paid off her tax), George decides NOT to save him as Janet had finally fallen for him and let him sleep on the bed with her and then they go off for a burger and beer. Throughout this Tyler gets badly hurt a couple of times. One is when he gets a broken arm from when George failed to save him in an attempt to boost his ratings from jumping of a balcony. Two his other arm is broken when George is signing his Cast on the other arm. Three he is run over by an old man on a bike after George saves him from being run over by a bus and he wears a cast around his neck. Four is when George gets fat he sits against him on the furniture and results him being in a wheelchair. Cast *George Monday/ Thermoman - James Dreyfus *Janet Dawkins - Emily Joyce *Dr Piers Crispin - Hugh Dennis *Mrs Raven - Geraldine McNulty *Tyler - Philip Whitchurch *Stanley Dawkins - Tim Wylton *Ella Dawkins - Lil Roughley *Arnie - Lou Hirsch *Apollo "Ollie" Sunday - Finlay Stroud (Voice) Riley and Kyle Bassoli *Cassandra "Cassie" Sunday - Madeline Mortimer (Voice) Sarah and Claire Gower *Herself - Sophie Raworth *Ultron Postman - Pat Kelman *Unknown - Robert Craigs *Unknown - Kenneth Collard Crew *Script Consultants - Paul Mayhew-Archer and Paul Mendelson *Titles - TSI Design *Music - Philip Pope *Casting Director - Tracey Gillham *Associate Producer - Jed Leventhall *Production Accountant - Allan Davies *Production Buyer - Katrina Duce *Art Director - Jo Sutherland *Studio Manager - Lisa Lancaster *Location Manager - Jullia Morpeth *Video Effects - Jellyfish Pictures *Visual Effects Designer - Peter Kersey *Costume Designer - Sally Plum *Make-up Designer - Mandy Furlonger *Camera Supervisor - Chas Watts *Vision Mixer - Peter Philips *Lighting Director - Derek Constable *Sound Supervisor - Richard Bradford *Dubbing Mixer - Glenn Calder *Editor - Mykola Pawluk *Production Co-ordinator - Nila Karadia *Assistant Co-ordinator - Liz Oliver *Script Supervisor - Bernadette Darnell *Stage Manager - Sarah Daman *First Assitant Director - Julie Sykes *Line Producer - Suzanne Facenfield *Designer - James Dillon *Executive Producers for the BBC - Jon Plowman and Paul Mayhew-Archer *Executive Producer for Big Bear Films - Marcus Mortimer *Producers - Jamie Rix and John Stroud Trivia *This is the 50th episode of My Hero Ratings *3.21 Million (16.45% Audience Share) *2.14 Million Multi Channel Homes *14.48% Share MCH Errors *If Captain Omnipresent is everywhere all the﻿ time, why does George have to save the earth and everyone on it from total obliteration? **What George said ("He can be everywhere at once.") could be an exaggeration, Captain Omnipresent's powers may be limited. Memorable Quotes (Ella has gone into the nurses office, waiting for Stanley to join her in a game of "Doctors and nurses, while the health centre has become a speakeasy during Thermoman's "prohibition", both she and Stanley are drunk, Mrs Raven serves him some of her Homemade booze) Stanley: Give me another, my eyesight is coming back. Category:Episodes